


【虫绿】当蜘蛛侠不小心暴露了身份

by kandy_luo



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Peter徘徊良久，终于下定决心拒绝Harry，但是措辞要温柔而坚定，就是这样，晓之以情动之以理，总之，蜘蛛侠帮不了他。打定主意后，peter掀开窗户飞了出去，像往常一样，消失在纽约霓虹闪烁的夜空中。  
  
可惜他的计划没多久就被人全盘搅乱了。  
Peter深吸一口气，抬手刚准备敲门，门就豁然打开，从里面探出一张俊俏苍白的脸来，双颊上飞着两片病态鲜妍的红云，依稀可以辨认出酒精的痕迹。那双眼睛却像透明的弹珠，光洁、安然地隐藏在长长的睫毛后面，看起来过分清醒。  
  
“你来了，Peter”他抬头，咧着嘴笑，漫不经心地，眼睛滑动翻转着，就像碟子里的水银。Peter瞧见他齿缝里的舌尖，乍眼的一点红。harry的一只手随意的搭在门板上，另一只抓住他的手腕，弯曲得就像奏乐的弦，完美、决断。然后瞬时天旋地转，他被拽进了进去。因为刚刚的动作，harry的身体柔软、潮湿、滑腻腻地贴近他，Peter突然觉得有点呼吸困难。他的嘴好像被黏住了，一时忘了自己本打算说什么来着，只好有些惊惶尴尬的问：“你喝醉了？”  
  
没有得到回答。Peter看着他的胸口渐渐隆起，精巧脆弱的咽喉从敞开的衣领中显露出来，向上振动……有什么东西咝的一响，坠落在窗外，发出轻微的摩擦声，蓦然间到处都是这种轻微的咝咝作响的声音。Peter意识到，这正是雨水即将滴落下的征兆。  
  
一道闪电落下，将昏暗的夜幕撕开一条闪亮的创口，harry站在那，穿一身洁白明亮的衣衫，衬着铅色的天空，带着一种梦游似的神情，看上去像某种憔悴枯萎期待的化身。  
  
当颤抖干渴的嘴唇吻上他的时候，peter才发觉自己正同对方一样颤抖着，浑身的血像被炎热细密尖针所刺激，神经毕剥乱响，所有感官如刚获得超能力的那一刻似的狂蜂乱蝶一起炸响。化为水汽的雨点终于轰轰作响的落下来，汇成一阙滂沱的宏伟交响乐，世界正在溃散。  
  
Peter没想过他们会在那样的情况下重逢。长大后再次相见，彼此都察觉到了他们之间发生了一些细小微妙的变化，但还未等peter仔细分辨这种变化，一些汹涌的火光便吞没了他。Harry像条蛇般冰冷潮湿地缠住他，Peter觉得身体突然变成一片虚无，消失在他的目光里，那是一口同时拥有寒冰颜色与火山温度的深井。  
  
“我要你”harry低语着，声音柔和得不可能有第二种误解。被风吹起的雨点劈啪作响，卷走夜晚的碎片。Peter觉得自己的心脏像胡桃夹子里的一颗胡桃，铁柄握在那人手中。眼前一黑，只有他的蓝色瞳孔不断扩大，胡桃夹子里传来硬壳破裂喀的一声。  
  
彼此的身体撞到一起发出咚一声闷响，像什么东西终于落了地。Harry潮湿的吻像一个深渊，深渊底下有火，也有湍流，peter只能被裹挟着飞扑进去，不顾一切。他们毫无章法的舔舐索取彼此的唇，品尝这个片刻。许多纤细的火苗在peter绷紧的皮肤底下燃烧，一切都使他感到疼痛，所有的声响都有尖刺，所有的一切都像被火焰团团围住。隔在他们之间的那层朦胧的薄膜被撕破，四周膨胀起来的一切以一种奇特的方式扭曲，脚下的地面开始消失，peter体味到了那令人晕眩的跌落时的全部甜蜜……  
  
后面的事情在peter的脑海里变成了一段空白，他只知道有些不寻常的事发生。他记得自己敲开harry的门，但对接下来的事，毫无印象。仿佛距离事件太近，只能看到一颗颗颜色的微粒，而拼不出当时的画面。  
  
Peter看向身边的人，harry躺在那里，似乎又变成了那个他曾经无比熟悉的孩子，双目紧闭，嘴唇微露笑意，内心的梦境使他看起来安详平和。Peter弯下身子，凑得很近，试图看清他脸上的每一根起伏的线条，面颊上感觉到他呼吸的气息。奇怪的是，peter越是凑近去看他，他就变得越加遥远、陌生，Harry沉睡的头颅在他的胸口投下一片黑影，犹如死寂的幽谷，背上凸起的一些肋骨显现出条状的阴影。一切事物、情感都要有阴暗面才能变得立体。Peter隐约有种不详的哀愁预感，他想将harry从睡眠中唤醒，可同时又害怕他醒来，害怕harry清醒后投向他的第一瞥目光。哪怕是gwen他也未曾与之如此亲密过，现在他又该以何种身份面对这个昔日好友？  
  
Harry的手指划过peter光滑柔韧的背部肌肤，精巧开阔的肩膀，处于男孩与男人之间的身体，健康、美丽、坚实，仍有无尽的明天可以期待，他分不清自己心里是嫉妒还是依恋多一些。  
  
意识到harry已经醒了，peter的肌肉瞬间变得有些紧绷。他转过身，脸上带着些可疑的红晕“我…”  
  
死神阴翳下的harry看起来仍和这个年纪的漂亮年轻人没什么不同，那种高涨的反常的狂热激情甚至使他变得更加迷人，他疯狂的、自毁式的酗酒，在人前继续扮演鲜花鼎盛、烈火烹油的热烈场面。只有他自己知道，他像一支即将燃尽的蜡烛，从头到脚显示出不堪重负的疲惫与虚弱来。  
  
“嘘”Harry轻声打断了他，一时间房间里安静得似乎连时间都停止了，Harry抓住他的手放到自己的胸口，温热的手掌与肌肤下，那颗心脏正勉力而规律地跳动着，可惜终将日渐衰微枯竭。  
  
Harry osborn，富有、年轻、美貌，这样命运的宠儿本该所向披靡，在那些预示着衰败腐烂的绿色疮斑完全显露出来之前，他觉得自己还有机会再试一下，即使手段不怎么光彩。所以他说“你是我唯一信任的人，pete”  
  
Peter的呼吸一窒。他注视着Harry沉郁的蓝眼睛，在几近沉迷的时刻，却冷不丁察觉了这话语里另一层更为险恶的含义，他像被人迎面扇了一耳光，瞬间清醒了过来。Harry用昔日情谊、新生的迷恋，纷繁情欲，或许再加上一点愧疚和过剩的责任感织成一张网，等着他义无反顾的投进去。正如一个疯狂的赌徒，受到致命的威胁，以全部渴望和激情，拿起自己的最后一点家当做孤注一掷的抵押，抓住那一线希望。  
  
经过这一夜的激情、哀求的泪水和醉意欢愉，他们摇摇晃晃地跌进同一个深渊。他不能眼睁睁地看着Harry摔得粉身碎骨，即使发现这是一个布好的陷阱，Peter也再无法置身事外，只好奋不顾身、尽其所有来救他。


	2. Chapter 2

当蜘蛛侠出现时，Harry一点也不意外。因为他知道蜘蛛侠一定会来，他把自己整个儿托付给了Peter，Peter必将不遗余力的为他从中斡旋。那个单纯的傻小子，以为他们睡过了，对他就有了某种不可推脱的责任与义务。  
  
Peter向他解释蜘蛛侠也无法解决他的问题，理由听起来似乎十分鬼扯，但现实就是这样荒诞而残酷。Harry表现得比Peter预计的更加冷静克制。不过Peter倒宁愿他对自己发火，而不是像现在这样，彼此之间形成一个回路的沉默。  
  
Peter透过面罩看向对面的人，他越是想说点什么来打破这冰冷的沉默壁垒，那些话语就越容易变成粉末，随着往前倾倒的颓势在空中零落飘散。最后，他只是说“我会试着帮你找其他办法”这应该是Harry此刻最想听到的。  
  
“你不必安慰我”Harry低下头不再看他，Peter注意到他柔软的金色发丝正在阳光下轻轻摆动，如同一缕缕的即将随风飘散的丝线。“无论如何，谢谢你来”再次抬起头，Harry给了他一个标准的微笑，在那张无懈可击的脸上，Peter仍然可以敏锐的识别出失落的痕迹，就如同一尊破裂的塑像从荒芜贫瘠的土地里露出来一样。  
  
“让我送你出去”Harry突然站起身，趔趄了一下，Peter眼疾手快，下意识的伸手去扶。  
  
这一针猛地扎进他毫不设防的脖颈，迅速顺着血液扩散全身，神经肌肉变得迟缓僵硬。Peter没想到Harry会暗算他，他早该从这有些反常的表现中察觉出点端倪，他不会这么轻易放弃。  
  
瞬间的局势反转让Harry一下子充满了不切实际的勇气和力量。“别担心，你只是暂时失去了行动能力”他的双手交叠在一起，神经质的微微抽动着，眼睛闪闪发光，认为自己胜券在握“原谅我不得不先假设伟大的蜘蛛侠没那么好说话，事实证明一个备用方案很有必要”显而易见的是小osborn先生的话语里根本没有任何歉意。  
  
“现在让我们来好好谈谈，告诉我，你到底想要什么…只要我有…”Harry盯着他的新猎物，以一种富有意味的诱惑者姿态。瞳孔清晰明澈，像一汪泉水，一下子填满Peter的整个视野，像面透亮的镜子势必要逼视得他无处可逃。  
  
显然，Peter刚刚的话Harry根本一句也没听进去，他已经认定了这是条最迅速有效的捷径，便不会轻易放手，哪怕付出一切也在所不惜，毕竟还有什么代价会比死亡更高昂残酷呢。  
  
Peter终于意识到，就算他们再翻来覆去地将已说过的话车轱辘似的碾压个几小时，也无法达成共识。此刻Harry就像一个陷入狂热的赌徒，在压根没胜算的赌局里孤注一掷，渴望获得一场虚幻的胜利。而Peter想做的却是把他从这种危险的偏执中解救出来。他很累了，Harry和他就像活在两个不同象限里的人那样难以沟通，未知的药物在血管里流窜，Peter觉得身体疲惫而松弛，于是他不再讲话，对Harry的种种质问哀求报之以沉默。  
  
Harry显然被他这种不配合的态度激怒了。随着时间的流逝变得越来越焦躁不安、风度尽失。他知道自己没办法困住蜘蛛侠太久，一开始他将蜘蛛侠视为救星，Harry清晰的感知到，如果他们再这样僵持下去，很快蜘蛛侠就会变成他的仇人。  
  
“那让我们换个方式”在这种关乎自己核心利益的节点上，伪装堆砌起来的良好教养渐渐剥落，人性中那点卑劣的阴暗面开始显露出来。“不如告诉我蜘蛛侠是谁，他要保护的人是谁…”说着，Harry突然扑过去，用力扯下他的面罩。  
  
这一刻看起来像是不太高明的老式喜剧电影的画面定格，由于过于荒诞、无厘头而让观众一时不知该如何反应。Harry就算准备再多的备用方案，那些方案里也绝不会有一条告诉他发现蜘蛛侠是Peter Parker时该怎么做。  
  
也许当Peter更有经验时他能更好地应对这种复杂棘手的情境。但当下他还很年轻，所幸的是他感觉到身体里的药物已经被代谢得所剩无几，于是他选择了一个眼前看起来似乎是最可行的方法:他撞破了Oscorp大厦的一片高清玻璃，毫无形象丢盔弃甲地狼狈而逃。  
  
起先，愣在原地的Harry脑袋僵硬，机械地凝视着落地窗上那个方形破洞。他怀疑自己喝醉了，正在潜意识里做着一个光怪陆离的梦。他想着等醒来后要告诉Peter才好，告诉他在自己梦里变成了蜘蛛侠，还打碎了公司的一片玻璃……  
  
但接着，一阵越来越尖锐的疼痛拉扯着他的神经，Harry感到血液在身体翻腾，像是无端遭受了重创，迫切的想要冲破血管、挤出皮肤，他痛得一时无法动弹，恨不能咬碎牙齿和着血肉一股脑吞进胃里。  
  
终于，他想起了面罩下那张熟悉的面孔。Harry浑身哆嗦着，一种失望、遭到背叛的疼痛和无能为力的愤慨疯狂啃噬着他的心脏。他想要大声喊叫、砸烂手边的一切东西，他急切的想要去干些随便什么邪恶堕落的事情，体验一种荒唐的复仇的需要。  
  
他的手握成拳头，用力站起身，刚踏出第一步就踉跄着摔倒在地，额头和鼻尖触到冰冷的地板。他从来没有如这一刻般深刻地感知到自己的处境原来如此荒凉可笑。一只误入的蛾子，可以不断地朝玻璃上撞过去；一条被拴住的狗，可以用牙齿去磨咬绳子；但一个被绝望围困的人，却只能与憎恨和痛苦互相厮磨，不能降服它们，就只有被它们毁灭。


	3. Chapter 3

Peter推开门，屋里乱七八糟的，充斥着酒精发酵后的酸腐味道，酒瓶子到处乱滚，Peter用脚将其踢开，衬衫、西裤之类的随意扔在地上，浸着水渍。想到它们贵得令人咋舌的清洗费用，Peter还是尽力抢救出几件能看的搭在沙发上。他听到浴室那边传来淅沥的水声，便试着叫了几声Harry的名字，没有得到回应。Peter正犹豫着要不要过去找他，脚下踩到个黏滑的橡胶质地的东西，他当然知道那是什么玩意。两条腿像被绊住了，Peter觉得自己再提不起勇气向前迈一步，免得看到些更不该看到的事。  
  
或许一开始他就不该接过这个烂摊子。  
自从上次在Oscorp办公室的闹剧过后，Peter便一头扎进了父亲留下的研究资料里，理论与实践之间总存在着一定的差距，千头万绪短时间内也难以取得突破性的进展。经过之前蜥蜴人的事情，他对Oscorp的高层便有了些警惕，这里面的利害关系牵涉太多，不知道Harry是否真的对此一无所知……电话铃声打断了他的思绪，是奥斯集团那位看起来雷厉风行的女秘书。  
  
Peter从Felicia那得知Harry已经快一个星期没去上班，“董事会正苦恼找不到理由把他踢出局…”Peter还没想好怎么面对他，又听见对面讲“你不是他朋友吗？”  
  
朋友，6个字母、一个音节，Peter反复咀嚼着，在心里苦笑。不知道现在那人还拿自己当朋友吗？  
  
“你来做什么？”身侧响起一个熟悉的声音，比平日里更沙哑低沉，Peter回过神，发现Harry正浑身上下只穿着一件湿透了的白衬衫站在他对面。一双修长青白的腿，裸足在地板上留下深色的水渍，濡湿的金发趴在纤细的脖颈，贴着线条柔和的脸侧，惨白的一张脸，唇色却是一种不正常的、妖艳的红。Peter鼻息一紧，蝴蝶在他的胃里曾扇起无数风暴，但当真正面对面的时候，却又不知该从何说起。声音一旦爬上耳朵，它就等待着真相。可是沉默之后，他想，一切都是谎言，因为真相掉进了喉咙里。  
  
“你还来做什么”Harry又重复了一遍，身体止不住地颤抖，他很痛，浑身都痛，每一寸皮肤都在被地狱的业火焚烧，全部都在腐烂溃败，他冷笑一声“我知道了，你来看我怎样死…”  
  
Peter脑子里轰的一声，这满怀伤痛、字字泣血的指控像一柄淬毒的致命利斧劈在他的心脏上，疼得他一下子没缓过来。  
  
这正是他隐瞒身份的原因，他害怕在那迷乱狂热、充满戏剧性的高潮之后，他们之间的关系还是无可避免地滑向深渊，往他所能设想的最坏、最恶劣的方向飞驰而去……Peter狠狠闭上双眼，脸色紧绷着，心理防线摇摇欲坠。“对不起”他听到自己的声音，像坏掉的答录机那样扭曲失真，回过神的心脏开始缓慢地反刍着巨大的痛楚。  
  
Harry僵在原地，血管里的血像被冻住了，严寒淹没周身。他就快死了，肠穿肚烂满目疮痍的死去。他不能、不愿这么丑陋卑微的死去。他如此年轻，生活的一切可能还未向他完全铺展开，他为什么要死？他为什么要接受这种荒诞不公的命运？他愣愣地盯着面前的男人，他冷漠、残酷的情人，他付出的那样多，索求的那么少，得到的回报却只有一句轻飘飘的“对不起”。他就要死了，一想到这个可怕的事实就令他绝望得想要啜泣，Peter却依然吝啬得连一点微薄的希望都不愿施舍。  
  
或许这就是对他的惩罚。他引诱了自己唯一的朋友，用一具还不算太难看的身体和一颗日益衰微的心，这已经是他最能拿得出手的筹码，他太害怕一个人应对那种深不见底的恐惧了。他天真的以为，接受了他慷慨的给予，对方必定会回报给他更多、更多。  
  
他到底算个什么东西？Peter Parker是怎么看他的？一条死皮赖脸的哈巴狗、一个廉价的烂婊子、一个自作聪明的蠢货。他为什么还没死？或许他早该死了，反正根本没人在乎他。Harry感到疲累至极，他突然不想再挣扎了。于是他把那件湿透的衬衫扯开随手丢在地上，径自向卧室走去“你走吧，我很累了，我想休息”  
  
Peter像个茫然无助的孩子呆立在原地，直到门在他身后猛的合上，发出一声像被人痛击的闷哼。  
  
耳边的风呼啸而过，眼前所有的东西都在过快的速度中扭曲变形，变得面目全非。Peter并不清楚要去哪里，等停下来的时候才发现自己正停在Oscorp大厦的顶端，真是冤家路窄。一想到那个名字他就心里泛酸发疼，他怎么能把所有罪过都推到自己头上，明明是他不管不顾一意孤行地要拉别人入局，没有利用价值了就会被他丢在一边……Peter忿忿的想着，更让人绝望的是，即使这样，自己还是不能不去管他、不去想他。  
  
Harry盯着那个恶心的暗绿色疮疤，经过长时间的浸泡变得像一张发皱的糖纸，依稀可见下面粘连着的血肉，他揭开那块发烂的皮肤，猛的用力地一扯，鲜血像泪一样滴出来。Harry笑了，笑容像血一样，从他苍白的脸上慢慢渗出来。  
  
黑暗的房间里，窗静静地开了，风一下子涌了进来，那些一直在身体里灼烧翻涌的东西终于暂时停下来不再叫嚣，Harry感到久违的平静和放松，他蜷缩着侧卧在床上，疲倦开始缓慢地压到他身上，沉重的睡意渐渐充满了全身……


	4. Chapter 4

Harry不知道自己睡了多久，这一觉他睡得又深又沉，就像置身于死亡永恒的孤寂之中。他睁开像铅一样沉重的眼皮，发现自己身处一个陌生的环境，四周的仪器和独特的消毒水气味提醒他这里是医院，Harry对此感到有些吃惊，他完全不记得自己是怎么到这来的。  
  
一个娇小的女人步履轻盈地走了过来，一顶白帽子扣在头发上，这是个护士。她对Harry微微一笑，眼睛是柔和的蜜糖色“你醒了？”她轻柔而娴熟为他换上点滴“待会儿医生会来看你”  
  
Harry礼貌的道谢“你知道这是怎么回事吗，嗯…我当时应该完全喝断片了”这位热心的护士小姐相当坦率地告诉了他事情的全部经过“是你男朋友送你来的，那晚正好是我值班”她的脸上浮现出一丝向往的神色“看得出他很关心你，要是Louis也能这么对我就好了…”  
  
Peter被眼前的情况搞懵了，他只离开了一会儿，房间里就变得好像谋杀现场，床单上的血迹让他心惊，他用手捧起那张病态烧热的脸，低声呼唤着Harry的名字，却听不到一句回应。  
  
在去医院途中Harry曾有过短暂的清醒，他体表热得烫人，颧骨泛着的血晕，却仍然感觉全身发冷，依偎在Peter的怀里不自觉的颤栗着“你怎么回来了…”他的眼圈泛红，嘴边泄出微弱的叹息“你不是不管我了吗…”  
  
“别说傻话”Peter搂着不住颤抖的Harry，心脏被挤压得难受“我怎么会不管你。就像从前一样，我总不会丢下你的，Peter Parker不能没有Harry osborn…”那些摇摆纷乱的心思，早已在那个急促而尖锐的雨夜做出了选择。Peter以为他们可以彼此信任。  
  
“我一定是在做梦”Harry喃喃着，边说着边垂下头，依恋地蹭着对方胸膛“那就在梦里抱紧我吧，Peter，我很难受，很害怕…”他双目失神，病痛着呓语着，他发出的每个字、每一声呼吸，都是对Peter那伤痕累累的心脏的再次鞭笞。  
  
Peter面容憔悴、形容狼狈，仿佛大病一场的那个人是他，任谁看到他这幅样子都绝对无法把他跟那个飞檐走壁、意气风发的蜘蛛侠联系到一起。这会儿他看到Harry终于醒了过来，正靠着床头跟护士聊天，心情看起来似乎还不错，一颗始终高悬的心终于安稳的落了回去。  
  
半小时之前他跟gwen在医院旁边的咖啡厅见了一面。  
“这么快？”  
“嗯，英国那边的手续已经办好了”  
“抱歉，我最近正为一些事焦头烂额…”  
“没关系，Peter，你当然有自己的事要做，我们都有”gwen从未责怪过他，但亲人的死仍像一道屏障横亘在他们之间，就算谁都不去触碰，也依然存在。而且他们本身也像两条不同的河流，短暂的交汇后还是要去往各自的远方和未来。gwen早就放下了，她一直是个善良开朗的女孩“他的情况怎么样？”  
“不算太好”Peter苦笑一声，两条眉毛拧在一起“我总是能给身边的人带来灾难”  
“快停止你这种危险的想法”gwen打断了他“Peter Parker，他是我见过最好、最温暖的人，我绝不允许你这么诋毁我们的纽约好邻居”  
“谢谢你，gwen”这次Peter终于展露出一个真心的笑容。  
“不客气，帮我照顾好我们的纽约好邻居。一切都会好起来的，pete，我们都会变得更好”gwen温柔的拍了拍他的手，利落的吸干最后一口草莓星冰乐“明天9点的飞机，不必来送我，我害怕那些离别的煽情场面”  
  
“再见！”Peter看到gwen在店外的十字路口向他挥手，一如他们刚认识时的那样明艳动人。随后绿灯亮起，那道靓丽的身影渐渐消失在涌动的人潮中……  
  
“我走了，403的病人还等着我去打针呢”看到Peter回来，护士小姐非常体贴识趣的离开了。  
“你醒了”  
“是啊”Harry难以想象有一天能跟蜘蛛侠如此心平气和的讲话“我睡了多久？”  
“5天，或者更久”Peter呆愣的回答着，直到Harry向他招手，才拖着沉重的双腿走过去。   
Harry抚上Peter消瘦的脸颊，深陷的眼眶里眼神依然清澈，凝聚着无比深沉的情感，慢慢地浸透到他的内心。青色的小胡茬刺得他手心里痒痒的“你就一直守着？”  
“别再做傻事了”Peter的眼睛是棕色的，像蝴蝶般扑扇着穿过他的身体，从海岸线的一端飞到另一端。  
“你真的那么在乎我？”Harry的指尖在他的皮肤上嬉戏，Peter心脏的鼓点随之紧绷。  
“我不会放任你就这样死去，Harry”Peter听见自己的声音，平静而笃定，这一次，他终于毫无保留的剖白了自己的心。  
“我相信你”Harry笑着，像只猫那样弓起身体，双手圈住Peter的脖子。  
“现在，吻我吧”


End file.
